


Heart

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Caprica, Kara searches for the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Words, 160. [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/135717.html).

Kara's never seen herself more clearly than she does in the mirror in the bathroom where Leoben keeps her on New Caprica.

"This is who you are," she tells herself. Meaning, weak. Meaning, helpless.

Leoben tells her she is strong, tells her she is more than she could ever dream, and the truth is that Kara wants to believe him.

She puts up walls at first, walls she doesn't even have to really construct. They're just there, a part of her makeup. But then he starts to break them down, brick by brick. Kara wants to hate him for that. But instead she starts to see exactly what he sees. She starts to believe.

"Don't you see?" he asks her. "Why don't you see?"

She looks at him, touches his face, and tells him, "I do see, Leoben. I do." And then she stabs him through the heart for the first time.

So afraid is she, of her own reflection.  
_-fin_


End file.
